When OC's Attack
by slasher-pride
Summary: After years of Fangirls and guys thousands of OC’s have been created and are out to get what they were created for.


**Title- When OC's Attack**

**Author- slasher-pride**

**Pairing- Various**

**Rating- K+**

**Summary-** After years of Fangirls and guys thousands of OC's have been created and are out to get what they were created for.

**Disclaimer-** the Characters belong to Rowling and her various publishing companies. The only thing I own is the main plot and Holly, Casey, and Brad. And if I did own anything I wouldn't be letting you read for free so please don't Sue.

**Warning-** Some slash but nothing much

**A/N-** I started writing this at 5 am one morning for no reason and my beta came over and forced me to finish it so that's what happened.

**Chapter 1- "The Attack on Hogwarts"**

Minerva McGonagall, the Duty Headmistress of Hogwarts, quickly made her way up to the Headmaster's office with a pure look of terror on her face. She pushed the door open to find the Headmaster behind his desk drinking a cup of tea.

"Why what brings you here Minerva," The Headmaster asked with out looking up from his cup.

'They're coming sir!" the woman said with fear clearly in her voice.

The Headmaster looked up from his tea to look at the woman to see if it was some kind of joke, but when he look into her eyes and saw total fear he jumped up from his desk, forgetting all about his tea as it spilled all over his desk.

"It can't be," Albus said not wanting to believe what his Professor was saying.

"It is sir, they're coming now, fifty or sixty of them right now they're on their way here!" McGonagall said with in a voice that suggested that she was on the verge of breaking down and crying.

"I always feared an attack, but actually attacking on Hogwarts' ground I would never think they would try that and in such numbers. We must stop them!" after that was said Albus and McGonagall swiftly made their way out of his office and down to front doors.

On the way they ran into the other teachers herding all the students into the Great Hall.

"Headmaster, who are they? Why are they coming? What are we going to do?" A hysterical little second year Hufflepuff asked.

Albus looked out through the open doors and watched as the group made their way to the school. "They are my worst fear and they're here to make this world theirs," the Headmaster said looking down to the little boy, "go into the Hall with everyone else it will be ok," Albus said with his blue eyes devoid of any sort of twinkle.

"Do you think it will be alright?" McGonagall asked as she stood next to the Headmaster.

"I don't know, I just don't know, but the best thing to do is give them what they want and what ever you do, do not and I mean do not look them in the eye _It provokes them_," when Albus said the last part he looked McGonagall straight in the eye with a look that didn't look like the same headmaster everyone had grown to love instead he had the look of an old hound right when he knew it was the end.

"Albus do you think it wise to try and not stop them now, you know as well as I do there will be more soon," Professor Snape said coming out of the great hall.

But Ablus didn't reply he was staring straight out onto the lawn where the group was just about to the front steps.

When the group finally reached the steps they stopped.

"What do you want?" Albus ask even though he knew the answer.

"You know what we want!" one of the people in the group shouted.

"And you are going to get it to us!" Another shouted.

"But we can't there's to many of you," McGonagall shouted to the Group.

"You can not deny us we are _Original Characters_, and if you deny us more will come," The group shouted in unison.

**Inside the Great Hall**

"Did you hear that Hermione they're Original Characters," Harry asked his brushy haired friend sitting next to him in a crowd Hall.

At hearing what they were the Great Hall erupted with murmurs of students trying to figure out what the group was.

"I have a book somewhere in here," Hermione said while searching through her bag, "Here we go," Hermione took out the book turned to a page and began to read to the entire Hall that became silent.

"_An Original Character- is person who was created by a fangirl or guy to live out their fantasies. The person created is supposed to be perfect. The person usually has perfect looks and is very powerful. Some of the people created are meant to be related to someone of power in the world they are being put into." _

"The Book goes on to say that Original Characters usually only come in one not in a huge group. And it goes further to say that if they ever congregate in large numbers they will force to kill each other because only one person can be perfect and if there is so many perfect people they aren't perfect anymore." Said Hermione in a know- it- all voice.

**Back on the Lawn**

"Albus we've come to get what we were created for," Shouted the group as one.

"Yeah, I want my Drakie-poo," Yelled a blond in a very annoying voice.

"Shut up Holly, Draco's mine, I'm the perfect girl… I'm a half Veela- half elf and Draco's my mate and I happen to be Harry's long lost twin sister so you can see that he'll have no choice then to pick me," screeched another girl with medium length flowing brown hair.

"Casey, you are wrong Draco will choose me after all I'm Voldemort niece, a natural seer, and I'm an elemental," calmly stated a girl in the back of the group.

"You all can have Draco, because Harry's mine, I'm Sirius daughter he didn't know he had with Remus when he was in Azkaban, so of course he's going to choose me." Ashley Black.

"He's not yours he's mine," screamed a girl with short red hair.

"He's mine,"

"No mine,"

"SHUT UP EVERYONE," yelled a boy with shoulder length midnight colored hair, "You all need to stop your fighting over Harry, because _EVERYONE _knows he likes guys and he'll choose me I'm Albus's long lost grandson and the Heir to Ravenclaw," stated Brad Dumbledore.

"WHY…YOU…LITTLE," The statement never was finished because at the moment the Original Character named Holly pulled out a dagger and expertly threw it and stabbed Brad right in the heart (After all Holly is a expert knife thrower). As soon as Brad's body hit the ground everyone started to fight. Some people started to change into their animagi, some threw thunderbolts with their elemental powers, and the rest used their wide knowledge of fighting skills. More Original Characters fell and the others kept fighting determined to win.

While the fight continued Albus, Severus, and Minerva watched on in awe at watching them kill their own. They watched as more and more of them fell until the last two killed each other and fell to the ground.

"YAY, they're Dead, Oh Yeah, Oh Yeah," The three said as they danced around doing a jig.

**In the Great Hall**

The students huddled in fear as they listened to the sounds of death coming from outside. Then silence. They looked around at each other then the Great Hall broke out in cheers. Ravenclaws tore up their books, Hufflepuffs did back flips and Gryffindors and Slytherins hugged and kissed.

Hermione was in the middle of hugging Crabbe when she looked over and saw Harry snogging Malfoy. When she saw that her one of best friends finally got what he wanted since 4th year she kissed Crabbe right on the mouth and grabbed his arse.

Meanwhile Ron had his arm around Pansy and Blaise with a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand and was saying, "You know I'd take a Slytherin over a -," Ron paused and yelled to Hermione, "-what did you call them again Hermy,"

Hermione broke away from her tongue battle with Crabbe and shouted, "Original Character, Ronald."

"O Yeah, Original Characters, You Slytherins Rock you know and not all that bad looking," Ron said as he swayed trying to take a drink but failed miserably and instead kissed both Pansy and Blaise on the cheek. Both Slytherins looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey Weasley want to go on a little field trip," asked Blaise with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Field Trip, Cool, Where, I just love field Trips," Ron said cheerfully while jumping up and down spilling Firewhiskey on everyone. Pansy quickly pulled Ron out of the Great Hall while Blaise made sure no one was watching.

**On the Lawn**

After Albus, Severus, and Minerva finished their Irish jig, Dumbledore told the others to start disposing of the bodies. Severus walked up to one of the bodies at the foot of the steps and was about to vanish it when he saw it's arm twitch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Severus screamed, "It's…It's... Alive!" Severus quickly ran into the castle followed by Minerva while Albus stood where he was.

Albus watched as one by one the bodies started to move and slowly got back up.

"Thought we were dead," Said a girl in a thick Irish accent.

"Bet you didn't know we were all immortal," screeched Casey.

"It can't be," Albus whined.

"O, But it is my dear man," Voldemort said after randomly appearing and getting past Hogwarts wards without being noticed.

And a chorus of "Father" and "Uncle" and "Grandfather" rang out.

Voldemort looked over the crowd and at hearing them all call out to him he started to turn a nasty shade of green and threw up all over the girl in front of him. After he emptied the content of his stomach he said quietly to himself, "I think I'll pop over to see Molly and have some tea and crumpets," and he left.

Albus stood staring at the puddle of puke left behind by Voldemort.

"Albus you stupid man get in here," Severus and Minerva yelled together as they stood in the entrance hall. Albus slowly began to back up as the group of bloody Original Characters advanced.

The three teachers ran into the Great Hall and paused stunned as they watched the student body _"celebrating"._

The doors to the Great Hall burst opened and the Original Characters stopped their advance.

"Hermione I thought you said they had to die,"

"And they died,"

"So why are they back?" Yelled the Weasley Twins appearing out of no where.

"When did you two get here?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione don't worry about the twins… Original Characters…attacking… no time for questions," yelled Padma.

The Original Characters started to cry as they watched their destined lovers kissing others.

"This can't be," they all whined together.

The Original Characters began to shake and white light shine threw their mouths, nostrils, and ears. Their skin started to crack and their prefect hair began to fall out. Then all of a sudden they all blew up in one big explosion. When the smoke cleared the only thing left of the Perfect Original Characters was their once perfect blood covered outfits.

"Are they… dead," asked the little Hufflepuff second year from earlier.

"Here! I found it... how can I be so stupid, I can't believe I didn't finish the rest of the passage, it says right here that: Original Characters will kill each other than come back to life and the only way for them to stay dead is to see whoever they were made to love kiss someone else," Hermione said as she closed the book with a accomplished smile on her face.

After five hours of straight partying everyone started to calm down.

"Hey, Hermione where's Ron I haven't seen him in a while,"

"I don't know Harry, He'll show up somewhere, all I care about right is getting back to my Crabby-poo and that we all are safe now that the Original Characters are gone," Hermione said.

But what the residents of Hogwarts didn't know was that more Original Characters were gathering.

**A/N-** this is the first of this kind of story I've ever written so any kind of review would be very much appreciated.

**The Next Chapter- The Meeting of the OC's**


End file.
